


left on read

by paintmelilacs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 8), Illegal Activities, Multi, Texting, canon lgbt characters, chat fic, girl characters actually get their own moments in this, title and summary may change, updating schedule is whenever i feel like it, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintmelilacs/pseuds/paintmelilacs
Summary: Levesque, H, Citz: ...Is This Illegal ?Chase, A, Class1Arch: NoZhang, F, Lieutenant: YesValdez, L, Injunc: debatable———-Someone thought it was a good idea to establish coms between all the camps.An idea? Sure was. A good one?Debatable.(aka the obligatory kinda weird chat fic)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/some girl idk who yet, ill never tell which one is endgame, mostly because i dont know, ships will be subject to change
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	left on read

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the self indulgent chat fic i was talking about!  
> it was supposed to be low-effort but i actually ended up putting a fair amount of effort but oh well 
> 
> im avoiding emojis and most internet refrences to avoid future cringe (it ALWAYS happens with chat fics istg its happy reading until someone refrences a vine from 2015 then i just REEL)
> 
> btw, if you notice the formatting from some other book 😳 um .... mind ya buisness

**PARTICIPANTS:** ~~Renesmae_M_Weaver, Captain~~ (systemreroute78h@865HG=LValdez) ~~Torrence_Santiago,General~~ (systemreroute78h@865HG=AChase)

 **DATE:** (ERROR=1735@P=erased)

 **TIMESTAMP:** 12:09

_Valdez, L, Injunc:_ heyyyy it worked

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : mwah beautiful new coms system 

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : wouldnt u agree annabet?

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : How the fuck did you do that. 

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : a magicin never tells his secrets ... >:)

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : This isn’t...

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Is this the coms New Rome JUST built???

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : yes?

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : You crazy son of a bitch. 

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : And they can’t track us?

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : nope.

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : well they shouldn’t

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : unless someone digs DEEP nobody will kno about this. but tha chat can only run for 70 minutes b4 it needs 2 be rebooted.

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Holy shit. This is amazing. 

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Add our circle.

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : but ill have to start a new serverrrr

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Leo.

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : fine

(SYSTEM_MESSAGE: _systemerror@408, serverterminated:#41480)_

**PARTICIPANTS:** ~~Renesmae_M_Weaver, Captain~~ (systemreroute78h@865HG=LValdez) ~~David_Torrence, General~~ (systemreroute78h@865HG=AChase)

(SYSTEM_MESSAGE: LValdez _has added_ ~~Jordayn_Ballard,LA~~ (systemreroute78h@865HG=PJackson) ~~Aleisha_Chavez,Seat2Cou~~ (systemreroute78h@865HG=PMcLean) ~~Anthony_McKee,General~~ (systemreroute78h@865HG=JGrace) ~~Sun_Ling,Seat2Cou~~ (systemreroute78h@865HG=FZhang) ~~Jaime_Cordova,LA2~~ (systemreroute78h@865HG=HLevesque) ~~Joey_Mata,Lieutenant~~ (systemreroute78h@865HG=NDiAngelo)

 **DATE:** (ERROR=1735@P=erased)

 **TIMESTAMP:** 12:15

_. . . . ERROR . . . . LOADING . . . . ERROR . . . . LOADING . . . ._

(SYSTEM_MESSAGE: _systemerror@209, unidentifiedapplicants:#23891)_

_. . . LOADING . . ._

re: ~~(SYSTEM_MESSAGE: systemerror@209, unidentifiedapplicants:#23891)~~ ( _systemerror@209:#23881=REDACTED)_

_. . . LOADING . . . SUCESS._

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : shit that was close

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : What happened?

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : dont worryyy bout itttttt

_Grace, J, Citz_ : What did you do

_Jackson, P, Citz_ : Woahhhhh

_Jackson, P, Citz_ : What is this

_Jackson, P, Citz_ : Is this a virus? Cuz its not my fault the ad offered me a 2000 dollar computer for free i wusnt going to just let that offer go

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Its not a virus Perce.

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : We figured out how to reroute New Rome’s coms.

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : we????????????

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : EYE reroutd the coms

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Shut up

_Jackson, P, Citz:_ Cool

_DiAngelo, N, Citz_ : hi

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : hi

_McLean, P, Citz:_ hi :p

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : PIPER

_McLean, P, Citz_ : LEO

_McLean, P, Citz_ : AHHHHHGGHGHGGGHHH

_McLean, P, Citz_ : MAKE ME POPPO

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : IDK HOW

_McLean, P, Citz_ : what do you MEAN u dont know how >:((((((((((((((((

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Oh I know how to do that hold on

(SYSTEM_MESSAGE: ChaseA _has changed_ McLeanP _’s name to_ “poppo”)

_poppo_ : YES

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : HOW DID U DO THAT 

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : GIMME THE CODE

_Zhang, F, Lietenant:_ u can hack coms but you cant change a name

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : shut up frank also no one likes u

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : code now. gimme

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : No I need to give it to someone responsible.

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Like

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Uh

Chase, A, Class1Arch: Nico

_DiAngelo, N, Citz_ : cool

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : this is so unfair

_DiAngelo, N, Citz_ : go cry about it

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : u bastard

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : Are we going to get in trouble for this?

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : Cuz I don’t think i can mentally handle that :’]  
  


_Grace, J, Citz_ : ^^^^  
  


_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : No they can’t track it unless someone snitches

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : ...

_Chase, A, Class1Arch:_ Frank istg if you tell on us i will cut off your testicles with children’s zig-zag scissors

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : OKAY OKAY

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : MY LIPS ARE SEALED

_Jackson, P, Citz:_ isnt she so hot when she threatens <3333

_DiAngelo, N, Citz_ : jesus

_Levesque, H, Citz_ : Hi !!!!!! (о＾ω＾о)  
  
---  
  
_Levesque, H, Citz_ : ...Is This Illegal ?

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : No

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : Yes

_Valdez, L, Injunc:_ debatable

_Lévesque, H, Citz_ : Hi Frank! OwO

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Oh my god who taught her that

_Grace, J, Citz:_ *Gods

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Don’t correct me I will Fortunato you

_Grace, J, Citz_ : What does that mean—

_Jackson, P, Citz_ : babe we talked about this

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : The plastering bucket is right here

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : I will Fortunato BOTH of you

_Valdez, L, Injunc:_ is she speaking in tongues or smth /:|

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : I? Don’t know? 

_poppo_ : oh thank god u guys dont understand her either i thought it was just me

_DiAngelo, N, Citz_ : all i got was that its threatening

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : Oh no whatever shall I do with all these bricks 

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : The next time you become intoxicated around me think again bitch

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : I will make you into a double arched bridge 

_Lévesque, H, Citz_ : Get Fortunatod !!! 

_Valdez, L, Injunc:_ HOW DOWS SHE KNO WHAT IT MEANS 

_Valdez, L, Injunc:_ no u know wht fuck this

_Valdez, L, Injunc:_ i’m deleting the chat

_Jackson, P, Citz_ : I don’t think thats a good idea leo she’s in the fortunato-ing mood

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : I will make you into hardwood flooring

_Valdez, L, Injunc:_ neverrrrmindddd ive spontaneusly changed my mind 

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : While all THIS was going down

_Frank, F, Lieutenant_ : I made cookies if nobody comes over to eat them i will Fortunato myself

_Jackson, P, Citz_ : Bro im coming over RN

_Chase, A, Citz_ : Perce were in california. not new york.

_Jackson, P, Citz_ : fine ill catch a plane then

_Chase, A, Citz_ : Why do i put up with you

_Jackson, P, Citz_ : becuz you love me duh :p

_poppo_ : get a room 

_Valdez, L, Injunc:_ ill get a room

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : ...

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : with u <<33333

_poppo_ : AW YES MY LITTOL PUMPLKIN PIE

_poppo_ : SNOOKUMS

_poppo_ : ill pay for it as long as ur good ;)

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : yes maam

_DiAngelo, N, Citz_ : im gonna throw up

_Zhang, F, Citz:_ May i remind you people that i have cookies

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : what kind of cookies

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : Rasien and white chocolate macadamiea nut

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : kys

_Levesque, H, Citz_ : Macadamia Nut Is My Favorite!!!!!!!

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : I know haze i made them for u <3

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : i couldve made a nut joke right there but i refrained 

_poppo_ : good boy

_DiAngelo, N, Citz:_ here’s your medal

_DiAngelo, N, Citz:_

…………………./´/)  
………………..,/../  
………………./…./  
…………./´¯/’…’/´¯¯`·¸  
………./’/…/…./……./¨¯\  
……..(‘(…´…´…. ¯~/’…’)  
………\……………..’…../  
……….”…\………. _.·´  
…………\…………..(  
…………..\………….\…

_poppo_ : omg ur like an artist basiclly i think

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : Wait what was the joke

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : Valdez

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : i will KILL you

_Valdez, L, Citz_ : somehow thats less threatning than being fortunato-ed

_Valdez, L, Citz_ : here ill send it 2u privately lol

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : Okay

_poppo_ : so...

_DiAngelo, N, Citz_ : wuts taking them so long

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : YOU LITTLE FUCK

_poppo_ : OML FRANK CURSING IS SO FUNNY IM GONNA PEE

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : THATS SO GROSS WHY WOULD U EVEN SAY THAT

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant:_ THATS NICOS LITTLE SISTER

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : becuhz im a comedy genus 8)

_Chase, A, Class1Arch_ : What kind of genius spells genius wrong

_poppo_ : a dyslexic one

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : I AM GOING TO ATTACK YOU

_Valdez, L, Injunc:_ yawn

_Valdez, L, Injunc:_ at least annabeths threat sound s FUN

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : yours jus sounds sad

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : I will wrap my hands aruond your skinny little neck and squeeze

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : your a sad sad little man

_DiAngelo, N, Citz:_ r u guys done i want cookies 

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : me 2

_poppo_ : nico wants cookies n all the sudden u want cookies too?

_poppo_ : ...

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : oh i want cookies arite

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : ill take zhangs nut cookies or whatever

_Valdez, L, Injunc_ : that came out very very wrong 

_poppo_ : or very very right 

_Zhang, F, Leuitenant_ : Idc care at this point 

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : Cookie time

_poppo_ : nice

_poppo_ : this has been enlightening 

_DiAngelo, N, Citz_ : agree

_DiAngelo, N, Citz_ : btw frank?

_Zhang, F, Lieutenant_ : Yeah?

_DiAngelo, N, Citz_ : put chocolte chips in your cookies instead of raisens next time or i will make sure there’s a special seat in the fields of punishment just 4 u 

**Author's Note:**

> shoutouts to anybody who gets my refrences automatically. we have been maimed by public school education 
> 
> ALSO, if anyone has a relationship suggestion lmk 
> 
> TY for reading kudos n comment or whateva ! *smooches u on the forehead*


End file.
